The Christmas Challenge
by This-is-Blasphemy
Summary: Bleach, Naruto, Death Note, Black Cat, D. Gray Man decide to sing the twelve days of christmas how long will they last? I do not own anything Rated T for mild swearing... Humor/Parody
1. Naruto Christmas Special 2008

**I own nothing.... and I never will that goes for all of the chapters**

**---------------------------------------------------------------**

**Naruto Christmas Special**

One the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

**"One Cup of Ramen!"**

On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me

_**"Two Sasukes kissing"**_

**"......" **

_**"Naruto say your line!"**_

**".....One...cup...of...uhhh" **

Sakura punches him in the face and knocks him unconcious. and finishes his line.

_**"One cup of ramen!"**_

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

_**"Three new squad members"**_

_**"......You bastard!" **_Sakura slaps him, they never finish the line.

Naruto christmas special epic fail....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's Lines are Bolded

Sakura's Lines are Bolded and Italics

Sasuke's Lines are Bolded and Italics and Underlined.


	2. Bleach Christmas Special 2008

**Bleach Christmas Special**

On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me

**"One rabbit obssessed soul reaper"**

On the second day of christmas my true love gave to me

_"Two malfunctioning products"_

**"One rabbit obssessed soul reaper"**

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

"Three new gi I mean three...." 

Ichigo punches him in the face.

_Two malfunctioning products_

**"One rabbit obssessed soul reaper"**

On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me

_**"Four valleys of paradise"**_

Rukia kicks him in the face as Kon tries to leap into her valley of paradise, she stomps on him the rest of the song.

"....three...new"

Ichigo kicks him in stomach

_Two malfunctioning products_

**"One rabbit obssessed soul reaper"**

On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me

**"WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRLLLLLLLDDDDDDDDDDDD DOMINATION!!!"**

_**"What the hell are you doing here?!!!!!"**_ said by those who can speak. A large fight erupts resulting in several broken limbs and the manifestation of one....very confused puppy.

**Bleach christmas special epic fail...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo - Bolded

Rukia- Italics

Urahara- Underlined

Kon- Bolded and Italics, and one size bigger then everyone else.

Aizen- Underlined, Bolded, and 2 sizes bigger then everyone else


	3. Death Note Christmas Special 2008

****

Death Note Christmas Special

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

**"One killer notebook"**

_"Really Light~kun?"_

**"I I mean... uh Just continue the song!!"**

On the second day of christmas My true love gave to me

_"Two plates of strawberry cake"_

**"and One killer notebook"**

_"Really?"_

**"Shut up"**

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

"Light~kun!"

**"Misa your supposed to say something with three in it!"**

"Okay fine"

"On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

"Three Light~kuns!"

_"Two strawberry cakes"_

**"One motherfucking killer notebook"**

"Light~kun!"

**"Shut the fuck up!"**

On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me

**"Four crates of chocolate"**

"Threeeee Light~kuns"

_"Two strawberry cakes"_

**"One motherfucking fuck fuck fuck killer notebook"**

_"Ohh Light~kun nooo"_

**"Just continue the song"**

On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me

"A super special sexy awesome spy belt!"

**_"Matsuda you idiot! just continue the song"_**

**"Four crates of chocolate"**

"Threee Light~kuns"

_"Two strawberry cakes"_

**"And the worst christmas I have ever had in life"**

_"Do you really mean that Light~kun?"_

**"Yes Yes I do"**

_"Gasp!"_

**"Just continue the song"**

On the sixth day of christmas my true love gave to me

**_"Six new video games"_**

"Super special sexy awesome spy belt"

**"Four crates of chocolate"**

"Threee light~kuns"

_"Two strawberry cakes"_

**"And a burning desire to kill everybody in this room"**

_"Light~kun do you really mean that?"_

**"Yes yes I do."** Light takes out the note book.

They all gasp. **_"Don't do it Light!!"_**

**"Oh I'll do it"**

On the seventh day of christmas my true love gave to me

_"Seven finger puppets to solve the kira case"_

**"...What? Oh nevermind that's just continue with your deaths, you first Misa I never liked you."**

_"Six different alibis"_

**"Who the hell is saying that?!"**

_"Five years to put this all together"_

**"What?!!"**

_"Four SPK members including myself..."_

**"Okay that voice is first, if I can only find his name"**

_"Three willing subordinates"_

**"I hate you"**

_"Two killer notebooks"_

**"D~dammit"**

Near steps out of the shadows.

_"And one dead Kiiiira"_

Light Dies.

****

Death Note christmas special Epically Epic fail....

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Light - Bolded

Misa- Underlined

L- Italics

Near- Underlined, italics

Mello- Bolded, underlined

Matsuda- normal

All- Bolded, Italics, Underlined

Matt- Bolded, Italics


	4. Black Cat Christmas Special 2008

**Black Cat Christmas Special**

On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me

**"One uncontrollable and unexplainable crush on Train"**

_"What? Oh nevermind it's nothing I haven't heard before."_

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one unexplainable uncontrollable crush on Train"**

On the third day of christmas my true love gave to me

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one unxplainable uncontrollable crush on Train"**

On the fourth day of christmas my true love gave to me

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

**_"........"_** They all look at Rins.

**"What? continue on"**

After a few minutes they continue.

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one uncontrollable unexplainable crush on Train"**

On the fifth day of christmas my true love gave to me

_"Fiiiiiiiiive waaaaaaaaaaaacky inventions!"_

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

"Three large ice cream cones"

_"Two gallons of milk"_

**"And one uncontrollable unxplainable crush on Train"**

**_"On the sixth day of christmas I gave six kisses to Mr. Black!"_**

Kyoko jumps on Train and starts making out with him.

_"Holy mother of God!"_ Train yells as he lands on the ground.

**"Train How could you!"** Creed yelled.

**"Fiiiiive Waaacky inventions!"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"One dead Kyoko"**

_**"Okay I'm done I'm done...."**_ Kyoko goes as far she can away from Creed.

"ON THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS I GIVE SEVEN KISSES TO THE BLACK CAT"

Saya jumps on Train and starts making out with him.

_"Oh god not again!"_ As he lands on the floor again

**"Train you betrayed me again!"**

**"Six.... uh..."**

**"Fiiiiiiiive waaaacky inventions"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"And I'm not saying the last one"**

"On the eightth day of Christmas I gave 8 kisses to Rins"

**"Oh hell no!"** Rins punches Jenos in the face before he could get the chance to kiss her.

"Oh your love hurts..."

Rins notices how everyone has a look of shock on their faces as they watch Train and Saya continue to kiss while their clothes are rapidly decreasing in number.

**"Seven... kisses to...uh"**

**"Six kisses...to oh dammit!"**

**"Fiiiive Waaacky inventions!"**

**"Four secretly government endorsed jobs!"**

**"Three large ice cream cones"**

**"Two gallons of milk"**

**"And I'm still not saying the last one"**

**Black Cat Christmas Special Epically Fails, As Creed tries to kill Saya and Train attempts to defend her, the others watch in shock as Train has yet to put his clothes back on...**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Creed is Bolded

Train is Italics

Eve is Underlined

Rins is Bolded and Underlined

Sven is Italics and Underlined

Kyoko is Bolded and Italics

Saya is Caps Lock

Jenos is normal

All is Bolded, underlined, italics.

_****_

I would go to another one but I have come to the conclusion that animes do not have the ability to sing the twelve days of Christmas.... If you think you have an anime that can succesfully complete the twelve days of christmas with all people who sang the song still livng at the end send it to me and I'll add it... Oh It can be the same anime...if you can get it to work....

Oh label it "The Christmas Challenge, The Twelve days of Christmas why can they not sing it?"


	5. D Gray Man Christmas Special 2009

**So... it has come to that time again.... and D. Gray Man has wanted their turn to sing. Hope it goes well! :P**

_**D. Gray Man Christmas Special**_

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me One Heart Innocence. 3"

**"On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

_"On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me the place I can call home."_

**"Allen! That wasn't sung right!.. Oh! Two special People!"**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

"On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me four days of imagination."

_"The place I call home."_

**"Two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

**"On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me Fiiive days of Fun! heehee."**

"Four days of Imagination."

_"The place I call home."_

**"Two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

_**"On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six cooked meals."**_

**"FIIIIVE DAYS OF FUN!! Hee hee."**

"Four days of Imagination."

_"The place I call home."_

**"Two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

"On the seventh day of christmas my true love gave to me seven hookers for each day of the week."

Allen, Lenalee, and Jasdevi punched Cross Marian.

_**"Six cooked meals."**_

**"FIIIIVE DAYS OF FUN!! Hee Hee."**

"Four days of Imagination."

_"The place I call home."_

**"Two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

**"On the eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me eight dreams in which Allen stars."**

Cross Marian was unconcious or sleeping... anyways it's not like any of the characters of D. Gray Man cared.

_**"Six cooked meals."**_

**"FIIIVE DAYS OF FUN!!! Hee Hee.. and no bills."**

"Four days of Imagination and I second what Jasdero said."

_"The place I call home and I fully agree with Jasdero and David."_

**"It's Jasdevi!" **"It's Jasdevi!" The twins said at the same time.

**"Two special people and will you stick to the script."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

_"On the ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me her brother's decision to let his sister marry me..."_

**"Eight dreams in which me and Allen are a family..."**

Again he was unconcious.

_**"Six cooked meals...and a wife... that'll be nice..."**_

**"FIIVE DAYS OF FUN!! Hee hee.. and no bills...at all...hee hee..."**

"Four days of imagination and to kill a certain someone for giving us bills in the first place..."

**"One's that didn't even belong to us....hee hee..."**

"Yeah...."

Both twins took out their guns and aimed them at where Cross was only seconds before.

**"GOD DAMMIT!! Heehee..." **"God Dammit!! Now we have to search for him all over again!"

_"THE PLACE I CALL HOME!!!" _Allen shouted.

**"Thanks Allen... Two special people."**

"One Heart Innocence. 3"

"WE HAD QUITE ENOUGH OF YOU AND YOUR DAMN HEARTS!" All of the characters present decided to attack the Earl, besides Tyki who was dreaming of having a decent meal and Road who was supplying the dream to Tyki.

_**THE END**_

**People present.**

**The Earl, Allen, Lenalee, Tyki Mikk, Road Kamelot, Jasdevi, Cross Marian, Bak Chan.**

**The Earl sang The First Day.**

**Lenalee sang the second day.**

**Allen sang the third day.**

**David sang the fourth day.**

**Jasdero sang the fifth day.**

**Tyki Mikk sang the sixth day.**

**Cross Marian sang the seventh day however briefly.**

**Road sang the eighth day.**

**Bak Chan sang the ninth day.**

**Wow, an anime that managed to get to the ninth day.... weird...**

**Give me ideas of an anime you want to sing! Next up is Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. :P Review please!**


End file.
